


Training session

by daisyblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, John loves it, M/M, Smut, sherlock comes in his pants
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源于这个帖子：</p><p>会有一个“吻脖子训练课程”因为夏洛克每次（被吻脖子）都会射在裤子里，比如，约翰把夏洛克压在墙上然后低声咆哮着“看看你这次能不能多坚持一会儿”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/gifts).
  * A translation of [Training session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943064) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



舌尖的第一次轻触几乎击溃了夏洛克的全部自控。这么久了，他本应习惯这样的刺激的。他们已经睡在一起两个多月了。整整的两个月，充斥着灼热的亲吻，火热的爱抚，裸裎相对，肌肤相亲，还有无与伦比的高潮体验。他们已经用能想到的所有方式彻彻底底地探索过了对方，而夏洛克爱这之中的每分每秒。约翰是那么的美，当他俯在他的身上时是那么地动人心魄。他的眼里含着笑意，他的手却让夏洛克在他身下颤抖着哀求更多。夏洛克爱他，他是那么地爱他以至于他都怀疑约翰怎么可能不知道。

“让我们来看看这次你能不能坚持的稍微久些。”约翰在他的耳边轻语，他的呼吸灼热，勃起坚硬地抵在夏洛克的股间。

刚一进玄关他就把夏洛克压在门板上，嘴唇立刻就瞄准了夏洛克的脖子，他已经硬了。夏洛克太知道这是为什么了。是的，他们的疑犯确实长得很帅——就大多数人看来，而且没错，夏洛克不得不和他小小地调下情来获得他的口供。可是约翰看他的眼神，这之中流露出的饥渴和嫉妒。他的爱人想要做什么已经毫无疑问了。回家的路上夏洛克暗骂自己忘记了穿上大衣，他的勃起都要没法掩饰了。

“如果我没记错的话，上一次你连一分钟都没坚持到。”约翰笑着逗他，他的双唇带着一点点的牙齿刷过夏洛克右耳下方的肌肤。

“约翰，约翰，”

他已经失控，而约翰太了解这点了。在初吻过后的第二天，他们就发现了夏洛克的脖子出乎意料的敏感。约翰只是刚刚开始亲吻他的脖子，绝望地想用牙齿在他的脖子上印上一个痕迹，夏洛克就已经浑身僵硬，大声地喘着气射在了裤子里，而他的老二甚至都没有被碰过一下。约翰抬起头看着他，眼里满是疯狂的欲望，他伸下手去，又快又狠地套弄着自己，直到射的夏洛克的前胸上到处都是，他低吼着，告诉夏洛克这有多么性感，夏洛克在他的身下看起来有多么美，他甚至都没有给夏洛克尴尬和害羞的时间。

自从这之后，约翰就以“训练”夏洛克多坚持一会儿为傲。夏洛克清楚地知道约翰喜欢借各种机会让他射在裤子里，而没有一次他想过要抱怨。

“哦，约翰！”他大声地呻吟出声。

他感觉到约翰贴着他的脖子露出了一个小小的笑容，他正忙着在夏洛克的后颈上吮咬出一个吻痕。他没有把勃起压在夏洛克的屁股上，而只是在他的身后磨蹭着。夏洛克知道在约翰让他射出来之前是不会这么做的。他稍稍低下头，鼓励约翰探索更多的地方。当约翰把他翻过来，吮咬着他的脉搏点和下巴的那一瞬，他感到有些失神。

“你是我的，夏洛克福尔摩斯，”约翰低吼着，对着他的肩胛咬了下去，他的手握住了夏洛克的髋部。“只能是我的。”

他最后一次舔了夏洛克的后颈，然后把他翻过来对着自己，夏洛克颤抖着，他的手自动就攀上了约翰的臀部。约翰立刻就把他再一次抵在了门板上，嘴唇立刻就压上了夏洛克的喉结。他舔吻吮咬着，夏洛克能够感觉到自己在这强烈的攻势下变得更硬了，他裤子的前端早已被前液濡湿成一片。他想要摩擦，想要把约翰抱的更近些，想让他那粗大的老二压上自己的勃起。他拱起腰身，勉强让自己的前端蹭上了约翰的大腿，约翰立刻就退后了。

“不需要这些，”约翰笑着，他自己的勃起抵在夏洛克的大腿上，引诱地磨蹭着。“你不需要这些，对吗？”

夏洛克摇摇头，紧紧咬住了下唇，一股热流涌向了他的下腹。他近了，他已经太近了。

“约翰。”他只能发出气声了，而约翰的嘴唇立刻就回来覆上了他的。

他只能感到约翰的舌尖在他的身上缓慢的游移，沿着未知的路径游走着，从夏洛克肩胛上方一直到他的下颌边缘，挑逗着他每一块最敏感的肌肤。夏洛克推着约翰的臀部，催促着他在自己的腿上动得更快些，鼓励他找寻自身的欢愉，可约翰维持着他自己的节奏。除非夏洛克射了，不然他是不会高潮的。

“你快到了，不是吗？”约翰轻语，“我知道你快到了，来吧，你已经坚持了够久了。”

“操，约翰。”

他感受到了第一波震颤，他的双球收紧了。

“来吧，”约翰狂乱地在他的脉搏点上亲吻，舌头和牙齿夹杂其中，夏洛克呜咽着。

“我到了，约翰！”

他的阴茎脉动着，一次，两次，他的髋部向虚空中戳刺着，他的裤子里瞬间变得温暖又黏腻。他能感受到约翰对着他的脖子大口喘息，然后双膝坠地，直勾勾地盯着夏洛克的胯下。

“两分钟，”他宣布道，夏洛克能听出他声音中的笑意。

他低下头，看到约翰开始解他的裤子，舔他的嘴唇，夏洛克知道，漫漫长夜才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
